Blood, Pain, Tears, Anger,Love
by xnightmare'sxnightmarex
Summary: Blood. The red sticky substance that keeps us alive. Pain. That terrible feeling that sometimes draws blood. Tears. The water that drips from your eyes after pain. Anger. The feeling after something or someone makes you cry.


**Blood, Pain, Tears, Anger**

**Disclaimer:** Its not mine. Nothing in this story belongs to me but the plot.

**Blood.  
**The red sticky substance that keeps us alive.

**Pain.  
**That terrible feeling that sometimes draws blood.

**Tears.  
**The water that drips from your eyes after pain.

**Anger.  
**The feeling after something or some_one_ makes you cry.

**Love.  
**The worst feeling in the world that causes blood, pain, tears, and anger.

**Part 1: Blood  
****Bakura's POV**

I've bled. In face, I've bled a lot. And if you want to get into facts, I'm bleeding right now. Each cut I make is deeper and harder than the last. My blade skillfully rips my once smooth pale skin. For me, cutting was an addiction. Each time I finish, I would have an even larger craving to cut again. Deeper. Harder.

And soon, I found a cutting partner. Marik. We would wait until our Hikaris left, then we'd pull out our blades. In the beginning we would just cut ourselves and talk about how good it felt. But soon, it wasn't enough. I began cutting Marik and he would cut me. It was really the only way we could understand each other.

But soon enough, cutting no longer quenched our thirst for the sticky substance. And we had to find comfort on something else.

**Part 2: Pain  
****Bakura' POV**

Pain. People think they know what that word means. But they don't. They don't understand the word nor the burden that comes with it. The only way it could be used correctly was if it was used like this: _I've felt the pain of life and living and I've tried to end it._

Even I, myself, who's lived through the agony of one life, the eternity of a millennium (or 5), and living yet another life can barely use the word "pain" correctly.

I used to think cutting was pain. But I was wrong, I no longer have an understanding of pain. But I wanted to. So I began searching. I got wasted every night and do crazy thing. They were crazy even to my standards. And even after I wound up in the hospital with a coma for a week, I couldn't stop. I needed to know what pain was. I needed to know what pain felt like. And I would stop for nothing.

Marik and I continued to be together. To learn what pain was together. And after awhile, when hope seemed lost, that's when we started sleeping together. We hated each other so much that doing this to ourselves was the one way we could feel our artificial pain together.

**Part 3: Tears  
****Bakura's POV**

Crying is a waste a time...unless you have absolute reason to. Like me. Have I found out what pain was? Oh yeah. I found out what pain was by the hand of someone who I thought was my friend. Ryou. That lying conniving bastard. I walk into the apartment that Marik and I bought and there were those bastards. Making out on my couch with Marik. They heard me when I was turning to run out. Ryou called out my name, and Marik screamed my name. Neither stopped me. I ran out the apartment, down the stairs, out the lobby, into the street. And I kept running. Letting my feet take me where ever they wanted to.

It wasn't until I was leaning against a building in an alley that I noticed the tears were streaming down my face. And I had to stop and ask myself, why was I crying? Why did that hurt me? Didn't I hate Marik? But if I did, then why did this hurt so much? I continued crying. Letting the grief consume me all night. Until I had no more tears to shed over it.

When morning came I gathered my senses and got up. I walked out of the alley, back up the street, in the lobby, up the stairs, into my apartment. When I entered I had the deadliest smiles on my face. Ready to face the bastards.

**Part 4: Anger  
****Bakura's POV**

Hate is the equivalent to anger. They are both such powerful passions, sometimes when they are used together they are often mixed up. All night they had been worried. Ryou cried to me when I had re-entered the apartment. They could explain. Marik said quietly. Could they now? Just a mistake. Ryou nodded. So I gave them what I wanted, how was it an accident. Did they have an answer to that? I saw them fidget. They foolishly thought that would convince me? Thats when my rage began.

I picked up things and threw them. Some hit the wall, some hit Ryou, but most hit Marik. Some were wood, some were plastic, but most were glass. Did they honestly think they could hurt me like this and get away with it? Well I had new for them, death was not below me. And if one of them had to die, I wouldn't feel any guilt.

It was when I pulled out my gun that they decided enough was enough. Stop! They had cried unison. Aw how sweet, you make out once and now they're talking together. However their cries went unheard as I cocked the gun up aiming at my first victim. Ryou. Sorry, Ry, but you knew about us and still did it. I was about to shoot when I got tackled to the ground my Marik. Damn, should've aimed at him first...He took the gun from me and began punching me. The last thing I saw was his face with tears as I passed out.

**Part 5: Love  
****Bakura's POV**

Blood turns to pain...Pain turns to tears...Tears turn to anger...And what does anger turn to? Blood again so it starts a cycle? Or something more? How about love? The silliest emotion in the world. I have no care for it. But I hardly think anyone does until it happens to them. So in case you're wondering, no. Anger does not turn to love. Love is the first emotion. The emotion that causes blood, pain, tears, and anger. And you do it all for the person you stupidly fell in love with. I hadn't realized that I had indeed fallen in love.

And who might this person be? It was Marik. He was there with me when I cut, when I was searching for pain, the reason I shed tears, the reason I felt anger. And he told me after I awoke, that the reason he had been doing that with Ryou was because he was in love with me too. He wanted me to realize the petty emotion. And I had fallen for it all.

I don't think Marik and I are really the most "normal" people to be in a real relationship because we have nothing to love. All we is hate. But maybe we can take that powerful emotion and turn into the mushy one everyone talks about. I did learn what pain was so maybe I will find out what love is. And the big deal why everyone tries and find this love. Because for him I think it just might be worth it.


End file.
